


Keeping Them Away

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-grotesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Keeping the nightmares away. This time.





	Keeping Them Away

Since the Patterson case, Scully had learned to expect being called in the middle of the night even more frequently than usual. Every other night she would try to sooth her partner by telling him sweet stories through her phone. She knew when he would fall asleep -at last- when he wouldn’t ask her ‘and then, what happened?’ anymore.

When she came home that afternoon, she drew herself a bath. Then she turned on the TV and ate leftovers from the last take-out Mulder had brought with him when they reviewed a case two days ago. She watched a lame romantic comedy and brushed her teeth. A few minutes later she had slipped under the covers and began reading a magazine her mother had bought her. Scully turned off the bedside light at eleven and felt her eyelids drooping. She was about to go to sleep when the phone made her jump three feet in the air.

She struggled to regain her composure and answered the ringing phone.

‘Mulder? Is that you?’

‘…’

‘Mulder? What is it? I can hear you breathe.’

‘Scu…’

‘You okay, Mulder? Do you want me to come over?’

She suspected he’d just awoken after another one of his nightmares. She could hear his staggering breathing and wondered if she should throw some clothes on and head to his flat.

‘You… you don’t need to come over Scully,’ he answered sheepishly.

‘Where are you?’ she asked softly.

‘I’m… standing outside your door. Can I come in?’ he murmured.

She was up in a flash, almost running to the front door and unlocking it as fast as her fingers could manage. Once she opened the door, he staggered in, looking miserable as ever, his hair tousled and his eyes restlessly jumping from one corner of the room to the other. She searched his face trying to catch his attention. She ushered him inside and closed the door behind him. He let himself be dragged to her couch.

‘Are you okay?’ she kneeled in front of him after having pushed on his shoulders so he would sit.

He looked lost to the world, his face deprived of any expression. Scully placed a tender hand on his cheek and tried to bring him back to her. He blinked twice and one corner of his mouth went up.

‘I couldn’t sleep,’ he admitted.

He sounded hesitant and she felt her heart flutter when he practically begged her to let him sleep in her home tonight. She stood up and felt his gaze linger on her. She touched the top of his head with a smile.

‘Of course.’

He stretched his arm towards the afghan lying on the back of the couch but she intercepted his movement.

‘Come with me,’ she said as a mean of explanation.

He frowned, but stood up to follow her. She led him to her bedroom where the bed covers had been left scattered on a still warm mattress. He stopped abruptly when she invited him to lay on her unmade bed.

‘Scully… I couldn’t possibly accept _this_.’

He backed out towards the door.

‘Mulder, don’t,’ she replied. ‘I need a good night sleep and so do you. It won’t do to have you get a stiff neck after a night on my couch.’

He narrowed his eyes then a boyish grin brightened his tired face.

‘If you promise not to fondle me I’ll accept your offer.’

Scully could not help but roll her eyes. She sat on her side of the bed and tapped the covers lightly.

‘Hop in, lover boy.’

‘Alright, if you insist.’

Her partner took off his shirt but kept his white undershirt on. He made a pause before deciding on taking off his pants and sliding under the covers.

‘Sculleee! Your feet are freezing cold!’ he protested.

She giggled and made a move to turn off the lamp on her bedside table but Mulder put his hand on her arm. She turned to face him and was surprised by his nearness. He apparently had scooted over to her side. She stared into his sweet hazel eyes. Any sign of humour had disappeared from his handsome features.

‘Scully.’ He cleared his throat. ‘You’re sure I won’t bother you if I have a nightmare?’

She shook her head slowly.

‘I’m convinced you won’t be having any tonight, Mulder.' She hoped she sounded persuasive. 'I’m here,' she added while brushing the hair falling over his brow.

He nodded after a while and she kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and she turned off the light.

Scully had been right. For the first time in weeks, the demons from Fox Mulder's recurring nightmares were kept away.  


End file.
